The present invention relates to a fixing structure for large-size sunshade, and more particularly to a fixing structure which is able to reliably fix the pull cord for stretching the sunshade without loosening or slippage.
A conventional large-size sunshade is composed of a sunshade stem, ribs and a sunshade cover. The sunshade stem generally has a length of about two meters. When the sunshade cover is stretched open, a projecting stop block at upper end of the sunshade stem stretches and supports the ribs. For resisting against strong wind, the stop block has strong strength. Accordingly, when collapsing the sunshade cover, a user must exert a great force onto the stop block for depressing the same. Therefore, it is strength-consuming to stretch open or collapse the sunshade cover and such operation can be hardly completed by one single person.
FIG. 1 shows an improved large-size sunshade in which a pulley B is disposed at upper end of the sunshade stem A. One end of a pull cord C is fixed on the sunshade beehive D, while the other end thereof is wound around the pulley B and then suspended on outer side of the sunshade stem A. The bottom section of the sunshade stem A has several projecting transverse beams E. When stretching open the sunshade cover F, on one hand, the sunshade beehive D is pushed upward and on the other hand, the pull cord C is pulled downward so as to share the force necessary for stretching the sunshade. After the sunshade cover F is stretched open, the lower end of the pull cord C is tied and fixed on the transverse beams E of the sunshade stem A. Therefore, the sunshade beehive D is pre vent ed from sliding down.
Such measure for fixing the pull cord has a shortcoming of unstability. When winding the pull cord on the transverse beam at the first place, the frictional force is insufficient for stopping the upper sunshade beehive from sliding downward. Therefore, the user must on one hand pull the pull cord to prevent the pull cord from sliding and on the other hand wind the pull cord. This is inconvenient and the user tends to fail to successfully fix the pull cord. Even if the pull cord is totally wound on the transverse beam, it can be hardly ensured that the pull cord will not loosen or detach from the transverse beam. Therefore, such fixing structure still needs to be improved.